


visita inesperada

by KariChan96



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariChan96/pseuds/KariChan96
Summary: fic rapido sugerido por el otp prompt generator(?Ryouta se queda fuera de su casa mientras su familia no está, por lo que pasa la noche en casa de Kensuke.
Relationships: Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	visita inesperada

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y en el inicio de la semana libre, ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Acaso había una fuerza misteriosa que lo odiaba? O tal vez ¿sería el karma por ser tan malo con Mamoru? Todas esas preguntas asaltaban su mente mientras caminaba bajo la fuerte e inesperada lluvia del mes de Enero, sin paraguas y en dirección a una casa que no era la suya.

-No puedo creerlo- se detuvo frente a una humilde residencia de 2 pisos y llamo al timbre –por favor que nadie de su familia abra la puerta-

Pero como ese no era su día precisamente, la dueña de casa abrió la puerta principal -¿sí? – Pregunto desde la entrada a aquel desconocido muchacho mojado

-¿se encuentra Ken?- tartamudeo tratando de ocultar su avergonzado rostro dentro de su humedecida bufanda

-¡¿eres amigo de Kensuke?!- la mujer cogió un paraguas y se apresuro hacia la entrada – Adelante, siéntete como en casa, ay pequeño estas todo mojado espera un momento- la joven señora Yaegashi camino hacia las escaleras -¡Kensuke!¡ven aquí ahora mismo!- 

El joven de ojos verdes bajo las escaleras con gran rapidez-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía un amiguito tuyo? Míralo esta todo mojado, ¿Por qué no fuiste por él?- le regaño señalando hacia la puerta –ya vengo iré por unas toallas y ropa-

-¿de qué hablas mamá…? ¿¡Ryo!?- se acerco preocupado hacia su compañero de ojos claros quien lo miraba como un cachorro desamparado -¿Qué te paso?- el nunca lo había visto así

Ryouta iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Ken lo Abrazo antes de decir nada – Gracias -

-cuéntamelo cuando estés más tranquilo- le sonrió al separarse –ven vamos al baño para que te relajes y te quites esa ropa mojada- 

Kensuke lleno la bañera y estaba a punto de salir cuando Ryouta le sujeto del brazo –quédate, no quiero estar solo en una bañera que no es mía-

-eh? Está bien- Ken se sentó en un banquillo junto a la bañera mientras que el de cabello platinado se quitaba la ropa y se sumergía en el agua caliente -¿la temperatura está bien?-

-Sí, gracias- hubo un poco de silencio cómodo antes de que volviera a hablar – perdí las llaves de mi casa en el tren de camino a la sesión de fotos, y solo lo note de regreso cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi estación, así que vine aquí ya que mis padres están de viaje-

-vaya, creo que hoy no fue tu día- Ken le palmeo la cabeza –pero, ya estás aquí, así que puedes estar tranquilo- le miro sonriendo

-¿Ken?- se escucho la voz de su madre afuera del baño -¿Dónde estás?, tengo las cosas para tu amigo-  
y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, el peli azul abrió la puerta del baño y tomo las cosas de las manos de su madre –Gracias mamá- y volvió a cerrar

la señora Yaegashi quedo un poco en Shock y luego sonrió –jóvenes, son tan libres- se dirigió a preparar la cena

cuando Ryota comenzó a vestirse pudo notar como todo era de Ken, ya que él es notoriamente más alto y su ropa le quedaba algo grande –que vergonzoso- 

-Tranquilo, lo único que he usado de ahí es la pijama, mi madre siempre tiene ropa interior nueva guardada- reía el joven de ojos verdes al ver como los pantalones y la parte superior le quedaban largos –ven, vamos a cenar-

Se sentaron en el kotatsu a cenar mientras charlaban con la señora Yaegashi – ¡así que tu eres compañero de Ken en Growth! No te reconocí todo mojado, ¿Por qué no lo habías invitado antes? Eres muy guapo-

-eh, gracias- Ryouta se sonrojo levemente 

-Cuéntame, ¿Ken es muy desordenado? ¿Se levanta muy tarde?-

-¡Mamá! No preguntes esas cosas- Ken se sonrojo ahora

-la verdad, su habitación seria un chiquero aun mas si yo no lo hubiese llevado a comprar repisas y libreros, peleamos a veces por eso - la lengua afilada de Ryo se había activado –yo tengo que despertarlo antes del mediodía para que no se quede sin desayunar, siempre y cuando yo no esté cocinando- 

-Ken, deberías cooperar más con los demás en casa-

-Si mamá- hizo un puchero y se llevo un onigiri a la boca

-Me imagino que Kensuke debe ser como el niño pequeño de la familia- la señora estaba bastante entretenida con la charla

-la verdad no, Ken es bastante coherente y maduro, el y yo somos muy sobre protectores con nuestro líder Koki, así que el vendría siendo el padre, y yo la “madre”- dicho esto miro de reojo al joven a su lado haciendo reír a la señora Yaegashi

Charlaron bastante hasta que llego la hora de dormir y ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación del más alto  
-bastante ordenado para ser tu habitación- comento Ryouta mientras se sentaba en la cama observando todo a su alrededor, había muchos libros en su escritorio, figuras de acción entre otras cosas

-puedes meterte a la cama si estas cansado, yo me pondré la pijama y te alcanzare-

\- sí, oye por cierto ¿no dijiste que tenias una hermana?- Ryouta no la había visto cuando llego ni durante la cena

\- oh, sí pero acompaño a papá a un viaje de negocios, ya que mamá me espero a mí, que venía por la semana libre-

-ya veo, tu madre es muy amable- comento mientras se acomodaba dentro de las mantas y cerca de la pared – ¿ella sabe que tu y yo?… ya sabes-

Kensuke levanto las mantas y se acomodo junto a Ryouta quedando frente a frente –yo no le he dicho nada, pero supongo que sospecha-

-eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- los ojos rosados de Ryo se abrieron bruscamente

-fácil cariño, no me ofreció el futon para visitas- sonrió burlonamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura para que se acomodara en su pecho

Ryouta avergonzado, metió su cabeza bajo el mentón de Ken –rayos… que vergüenza-

La habitación se sumió en un silencio profundo con solo sus respiraciones suaves en el aire  
-gracias por perder tus llaves hoy- le hablo con suavidad –no quería pasar una semana sin ti-

-¿Quién te dijo que me quedaría toda la semana?- respondió un poco más tosco

-yo no he dicho eso, pero puedes hacerlo si quieres- lo abrazo un poco más cerca

-también iba a extrañarte esta semana- dio un bostezo largo y pesado –buenas noches Ken-

-Buenas noches Ryo- le beso la cabeza y se acomodo para dormir

**Author's Note:**

> perdón si existe alguna falta de ortografía!


End file.
